When Aliens Attack
| guests = | writer =Ken Keeler | storyboards =John Mathot, Shawn Murray | preceded_by =''Mars University'' | followed_by =''Fry and the Slurm Factory'' }} When Aliens Attack is the third episode of Futurama Season Two. It was written by Ken Keeler, and directed by Brian Sheelsey. Synopsis The episode opens in the year 1999, with Fry making a pizza delivery to the control booth of WNYW, New York's real Fox affiliate. While there, Fry spills beer on the console, interrupting the broadcast of Single Female Lawyer (a spoof of Ally McBeal). As the technician panics and tells Fry, "You just knocked FOX of the air!" Fry ominously states, "Like anyone on Earth cares." The camera pulls back from the broadcast tower, away from Earth, and through the depths of space, settling on Omicron Persei 8, a thousand light-years away and a thousand years later. Incensed that they do not get to see the end of the episode, the Omicronians launch an invasion fleet. Back on Earth, the Planet Express crew decides to take a trip to Monument Beach, where most of the world's monuments have stood since the 27th century. Lrrr, ruler of Omicron Persei 8, demands that the Earth produce "the one called McNeal". President McNeal, fearing for his own safety, orders Zapp Brannigan to lead an assault against the alien invaders. Instead, the Hubble Space Telescope gets blown up. After the attack ends in disaster, Earth's government hands President McNeal. Lrrr announces that he is the wrong McNeal, and vaporizes the President. Lrrr shows the world a photo of the McNeal they want, and Fry recognizes her as Jenny McNeal, the title character of Single Female Lawyer. The Omicronians demand the broadcast of the television show, or they will destroy the Earth. Unfortunately, most videotapes were destroyed in 2443, during the second coming of Jesus. The Planet Express crew decides to fake the show in order to save the world. Fry's script comes up short, and Leela (as Jenny), is forced to improvise. She proposes marriage to the judge (played by Professor Farnsworth). An aggravated Fry tells Bender (the camera) to go to commercial. Fry tells Leela that people don't watch TV for clever and unexpected situations because they scare them, and Lrrr makes a public statement backing up Fry's assertion. Fry quickly writes an ending where the judge dies (even though the judge didn't know what was going on and tests his pulse), leaving Jenny McNeal as a single female lawyer. The Omicronians, satisfied with the ending, leave Earth to watch a one thousand year old Jay Leno monologue, saying the show was good enough for them to spare the planet, though not good enough for them to give humans their secret to immortality. The episode ends with Fry stating that the secret to a successful television show is that everything ends up back to normal at the end of each episode. Ironically, the camera pans out to a view of New New York burning in ruins. Future Planets Future Planets which appeared in this episode: *'Omicron Persei 8' is the fictional home world of a race of aliens, known as the Omicronians, ruled by emperor Lrrr and his wife Ndnd. It is a habitable planet orbiting the star Omicron Persei, which is about 1000 light years from Earth; this convenient coincidence allows the Omicronians in the 31st century to view 21st century television broadcasts. The planet's design appears to be influenced heavily by Qo'noS, home planet of the Klingons on Star Trek. Appearances Characters *Amy *Bender *Zapp Brannigan *Professor Farnsworth *Fry *Hermes *Kif *Leela *Linda *Lrrr *Bill McNeal *Nibbler *Dr. Zoidberg References Explained Easter Eggs Goofs *At the end, the arm of the statue of liberty falls off. The arm has the torch. In episode 1ACV01, "Space Pilot 3000", the statue isn't holding the torch, but a transport tube. External Links Episode Transcript Category:Episodes